Run
by PeaceTia
Summary: "You should of listen to me. I told you not to leave. Now you will suffer." He harshly whispered in her ear."... Not good with the whole summary thing...First fic...Rating may go up...
1. Prologue

AN: Ok so this is my first Hardy Boys fanfiction so I hope it's good. Please leave comments! I love them. Good and bad, I like to know what you are thinking about this story. This story is probably slightly AU then again maybe not. I was always a Nancy Drew reader but I read the Hardy Boys fanfiction and thought I would try it. PS. If you are reading this I am assuming that you know what the characters look like therefore I may not describe them as well as some people may like. Also I was thinking that maybe everyone is like in college or around that age except for the older people, that's a given.

So yeah read and review.

Run. That is all that she could think of. Just to get away from him. It was late at night, with a full moon and a clear sky. She was running through a small patch of woods and was trying to get to the open field with the road in hopes of flagging a car down. She could feel the cuts on are bare arms and legs. She could hear him behind her getting closer with each step. The fear that was in her made her run faster but as she was at the open field, she fell. She crawled to the nearest tree and waited for him to pass by, hoping that he would bypass her. As he came closer, she held her breath. He ran by her and just kept going. She relaxed a little bit. After a few minutes she thought she thought it was safe enough to leave. She got up and started to walk back through the woods hoping to go back to the shack that she was stuck in for the past two months hoping that he left the keys in his old, beat up, white Chevy truck so she can go home. She took three steps away from the tree that was her hiding spot and felt a hand around her mouth and an arm around her waist. She try to scream but couldn't.

"You should have listened to me. I told you not to leave. Now you will suffer." He harshly whispered in her ear.


	2. Chapter 1

AN. Ok so here is chapter 1. Hope you like and let me know what you think.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled the young Joe Hardy. He was snowboarding down the snow covered hill.(AN slightly repetitive, I know…) He was yelling at one of his good friends Chet Morton, who, unfortunately, was in the path of Joe. Chet was not quick enough to get away and Joe crash into him. Both boys went down hard and were groaning with slight pain when they tried to move around.

"Dude. Why didn't you move?" Joe asked Chet.

"Oh Joe, don't blame Chet. You had time to dodge him and you didn't. I believe we all have seen you control your board better than that." Came the voice of Joe's older brother, Frank, who was coming up to Joe and Chet with the rest of their friends behind them.

"Yeah. You can beat most people on the board and yet you just flat out ran over Chet. Maybe you're losing your touch."Phil Cohen stated. He was trying his best not to laugh at his long time friend. "If you keep this up Vanessa may leave you, isn't that right Van?"Phil asked Vanessa Bender.

Vanessa looked at Joe and Chet, giving the both of them a look of pity. "Hmm… I don't know. I mean look at them. They look so pitiful. Would it be mean if I leave him after this accident?"

"Nah. It's his own fault that he suddenly became bad at snowboarding." Callie Shaw said. She tried to hide her smirk but it still showed.

Joe glared up at her. He was trying to give her the worst death glare he could muster up. "Well at least I am on steeper slopes now and not the bunny slope." Joe said, teasing Callie.

"Ah yes but look who is still standing on their board." Callie shot back, still wearing her smirk.

"Oh yeah…." Joe started.

"Ok you two. How about not starting another war between you guys. We are all on vacation, so can we try and enjoy these next two weeks."Frank said as he came behind Callie and put his arms around her. "Any chance anyone wants to go inside. I am freezing out here."

"Well, we are at Lake Tahoe during winter to _snowboard_ and other stuff that people typically do in the snow." Joe stated with a grin. Vanessa walked over to help him up as Phil went over to help Chet up. "But I will agree with you bro… It's cold out here."

"Well Joe…"Frank started.

"Oh shut it and let's go." Joe said. Everyone stated laughing and talking as they started walking to their cabin.

Joe, Frank, Phil, Chet, Vanessa, and Callie were all on a two week long vacation as an early Christmas present from their parents to Lake Tahoe. The Hardy family hoped it would be at least be a time for the boys where they could rest their minds from the cases that they had in the past two months. The types of cases that they had were theft, kidnapping, and espionage and the boys were more than ready for this vacation.

Back in Bayport, Fenton Hardy was working in his office filing away paperwork so that Callie didn't have to do it when she came back. Ever since the kids graduated from high school Callie has been working with Fenton as his secretary to help with paperwork for when he was out in the field. He finishing up the paperwork and started to get his stuff together, more than ready to go home when his office phone started ringing. Groaning slightly he went to look at the caller ID and saw that it was Chief Collig.

"Hey Chief. How are you today?" Fenton said, sitting back down in his chair.

"I'm doing semi-ok. However I would like for you to come down to the Madison's farm. Mike found a body this morning." Chief Collig said. Fenton noted that the chief sounded a bit anxious over the phone.

"Ok. I will be there in a few. Bye."

After getting off the phone with the chief, Fenton gather his stuff and went to his car. It is winter time now in New York. While driving over to the Madison's Farm, he looked at the landscape around him and he couldn't help but wonder if his sons were having a good time while they were in Lake Tahoe. The Madison Farm was at the edge of Bayport. It was a large dairy farm, so there were plenty of places to hide a body and no one notice for a while and that was what happened today. When Fenton arrived he saw a few patrol officers and the medical examiner as well as the Chief. When Fenton came closer he saw the body and he felt his heart drop. From what he saw it was a young girl, probably no older than his sons. She looked like she was left here for at least a month or so and her body was beaten up but her face looked untouched except for a cut on her lip. She wore only a thin white night gown.

"The girl looks to be around 23, possibly 24, and according to these little fellows," the M.E. started, holding up some maggots while talking with the Chief, "and the decomposition of her body tells me she has been here for around two months but I won't know until I do an autopsy later on. Also it looks like she could have been beaten to death but I won't know the actual cause of death until I do the autopsy later."

Fenton walked up when the M.E. finished what he already assumed. He looked around the area, hopeful of finding some type of clues to why someone could be so cruel to such a young person. But Fenton didn't find anything. Not a single shred of evidence that could help them find out who did this and why.

"Is there a particular reason why you call me over here? I am sure that the department could solve this one without my help." Fenton stated, still looking around just to see if he over looked anything.

"Because of this." Chief Collig said, holding up a card. Fenton walked over to where the Chief was. Fenton looked at the card and read the card. He visibly paled. He looked to the Chief hoping that this was just a prank or something but realized it wasn't when the Chief shook he head no.

"I knew you would want to be one of the first ones on this case before the feds find out. We will try to keep it from the feds as long as possible but Fenton, do you really think this is the same guy. It has been almost 20 years."

"Yeah, it is him. It's the same hand writing. I guess it is a good thing that the boys are out these next two weeks so that they won't get involved in this one." He said, he then looked over to the M.E., "Let me know what you find out as soon as possible. More than likely she has been raped so you may want to do a rape kit before the autopsy."

"Do you know who did this?" the M.E. asked. She looked a Fenton with a confused look when he didn't answer her right away.

"Let's just hope that it is not the same guy. And if it is, I just hope that he is still looking so that we won't have another young woman on your table." Fenton said with slight disgust.

He turned around and started walking to his car, putting the card in a bag. He pulled out his phone and called his old friend and old partner Sam Radley, letting him know the bad news.

_It is a good thing they are gone. At least I won't have to worry about them getting involved with this case._ Fenton thought as he sat in his car. He pulled the card out to look over it once again. No matter how much he wanted it to change it wasn't. One side of the card was blank while the other side was splattered with blood and two words, "I'm Back."

AN…So? Hit the button and review!


	3. Chapter 2

AN: THANK YOU! To all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome!

So I finally decided that this story is an AU and is rated T for descriptions and content.

Fenton Hardy waited in his office for his long time partner Sam. While waiting, Fenton was looking over the card that was found by the girl's body. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come on in Sam." Fenton said.

"Now how did you know it was me and not one of your boys?" Came the voice of Sam as he walked in.

"Because both my boys are at Lake Tahoe for their winter break. That and you still do the triple knock on the door." Fenton explained. He looked up at his friend and smiled somewhat, then he turned grim. "We have a problem."

"I heard. I had to drive by the Madison's farm to get here, so I went to look at the scene. I can't believe this. Actually, I don't want to believe this."

"It has to be a copy cat."

"I highly doubt it. I know you've seen the body. Its looks exactly the same as the others."

"That was almost 20 years ago. No way you could actually remember every single detail. And besides, we won't know until the autopsy report comes back." Fenton said, trying to reassure his friend as well as himself.

Sam sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in front of Fenton's desk. He looked hopelessly at his friend. "Fenton, even you know what you just said isn't true. Even you remember the all the victims and know all the details. If it is him then we have a problem."

"I know."Fenton sighed, standing up walking over to the window. After standing in front of the window for a little bit, he turned around and looked at his friend with grim features. "We were wrong Sam. Not just you and me, but the others too. There is an innocent man in jail right now and we need to get him out."

"Have you called the others? I mean, they do have a right to know."

"I guess we should. I was hoping I was over reacting but if the both of us agree, then we need to get this man out of prison and search Bayport."

"Who do you want to call? George or Carson?" Sam asked. "Either way, these calls won't be pleasant."

"I'll call George and have him to come over so we can tell him in person."

"And that leaves Carson for me." Sam said as he pulled out his cell phone to make the call.

As both men were about to call the other two, there was another knock on the door. Fenton went over to answer the door. When he opened the door he saw George Shaw, Con Riley, and Chief Collig.

"The E.M. report came back. We have the wrong man in prison." Chief Collig stated, confirming the thoughts of the men in the room.

"What do we do now? Every girl in Bayport is in potential danger now." George said.

"Ok… Well I guess the only thing left now is to call Carson and have him come…"

"Carson is on his way now. He is bringing is daughter, Nancy, and her boyfriend." George interrupted Sam. "I called him after I got a report from Con." He quickly added as Sam and Fenton gave him strange looks.

"Well what does the M.E. report say?" Fenton asked Chief Collig.

"The usual, several beating within a short period of time followed by sexual assault, which the guy still hasn't learned to wear protection and an injection of cyanide on the right thigh. It looks like she has been there for around two months. The thing is no one knew of the last detail of the murders. Not even Mr. Jones, who is still sitting in prison. I honestly can't believe we didn't catch this until 20 years later."

"We all wanted to put that guy away. When we thought we had him, we wanted him in jail and the jury agreed with us. DNA was still new and unsure back then. We just hoped that we were right, but unfortunately for us and Jones, we were wrong and now we have to start from the beginning." George plainly said. He looked around the room at the other men before asking, "Should we call and warn Frank and the others?"

"Why worry them now? It's not like they are in danger." Con Riley said.

"No, George is right. The body has been here before they went on break. We should just give them a heads up to let them know what is going on at home. George if you want to call Callie you can go ahead. I will give Frank and Joe a call as soon as I get home tonight." Fenton said, seeing some relief in George's eyes. "I guess we should go ahead and go home. There really isn't anything we can do tonight. Lets meet up tomorrow when Carson gets here and we will go over the case from the beginning, again."

All the men agreed and started to leave. As soon as George was out the door, Fenton heard him talking on the phone. Sighing, Fenton locked the office door and went to his car. He called Laura to tell her he would be home soon.

While Fenton and the others were talking, a lone man was outside of the office window listening to the entire conversation. "Lake Tahoe, huh? Well this shall be interesting." The man said, with a southern accent and went to his white Chevy truck. He pulled out his cell phone and called someone.

"Hey, yeah I know where she is… Nah. They think we are still gonna be in town in the morning… Do you want to get the supplies or do you want me to get it? ... Alright, I will meet you at the store in 30. Bye." After he got off the phone and pulled out a picture. "Soon you will be ours and don't worry sweetheart, Dad and I will take good care of you." He said with a laugh. He continued to stare at the picture, occasionally stroking the face of the girl in the picture.

AN: Well now… Who will it be?

Yeah I know it's a short chapter so sorry about that but please let me know what you think! So just click the button and leave a comment!


End file.
